Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-ejecting head and a method of manufacturing the liquid-ejecting head.
Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording head, satisfactory ink ejection performance is required. When an ink remains in the vicinity of an ejection orifice, a flying direction of an ink droplet is deflected and an ejection rate of the ink droplet lowers in some cases. In view of the foregoing, a method involving subjecting the periphery of the ejection orifice portion to a liquid-repellent treatment as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-214338 is given as an example of a method of accurately ejecting an ink through the alleviation of those problems. In addition, in this case, the liquid-repellent treatment to which the periphery has been subjected is required to have durability against the ink.
Further, in the inkjet recording head, an ejection orifice having a structure that is additionally complicated and has additionally high definition has been desired in recent years. A method involving using a photolithography technology has been known as one method of obtaining a high-definition ejection orifice. In this case, in order to obtain the high-definition ejection orifice, the pattern of a photomask is required to be formed with high mask reproducibility.